Alexander Doomkaiser
Alexander Doomkaiser is the youngest mage of the former Black Void guild, in which he was S-Class. He is also an inheritor of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes Magic, being the last child born with it, and the current heir to the Doomkaiser Family's patriarch title. Black Void was later forcibly disbanded after their triue motives came to light, and Alex was arrested. After the events of the Dragon Gunfire-Othrys War, Alex was freed from prison and allowed to join Dragon Gunfire's Spartoi Program. During the war against the Bellona Alliance, the current patriarch of the Doomkaiser Family was killed, and Alex was forced to become the new patriarch, and leave Dragon Gunfire. He had himself be replaced by his cousin, Drake Doomkaiser. Due to his actions, Alex can be considered a secondary antagonist of Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship. Appearance Alexander is a light skinned young boy. He has blue, shaggy hair, and is still considerably tall despite his age. Most peculiar of his features are his red eyes with black sclerae, due to his Lunar Eclipse Eyes Magic. He dresses in a black, zip-up jacket, black combat boots, and wears a purple scarf. Personality Alex likes to get straight to the point. He doesn't beat around the bush much, preferring to just ask direct questions pertaining to what he wants to know. He also is very inquisitive often asking many questions, even if they are not related to his primary concern. On top of that he enjoys making fun of several of his guild mates often poking at personality traits or past mistakes. This personality of his has led to him being labled annoying. Despite this, his playful attitude was rather refreshing in the guild, earning him the love of the guild, and being one of the primary factors that changed Black Void for the better. History Alex was the last child in the Doomkaiser family line to be born with Lunar Eclipse Eyes, being born into the household of Ray and Delilah Doomkaiser. His older sister, Malory later taught him Doomkaiser Style Shadow Magic, which he quickly surpassed her in. Soon he was chosen, over the current patriarch's own son, to become the next patriarch of the Doomkaiser Family. Although Drake seemed anti-social and angry, Drake and Alex did become friends. After an attempt on his life from the guild Black Void nearly led to his parent's deaths, he went out looking for them to get revenge, but ended up joining Black Void instead. Synopsis New Generation of Leaders Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship The Hunt for the Ultimate Ingredient: Explosive Flames vs Disastrous Light! Magic and Abilities Lunar Eclipse Eyes: '''Alex's unique eyes are due to his magic. He can use them to instill the emotion of fear into people to simply scare them, or drive them to insanity. This Magic requires direct eye contact to use, so to keep it in check he often wears sunglasses. These eyes are also the only way someone can enter the Lunar Eclipse World, by absorbing the flame from a red candle that never burns out in the location it was created by Asclepius Doomkaiser. Although powerful, Alex can never turn this magic off. His skill with this magic was enough to hold off the entirety of Team Kirin, minus Gilgamesh Prime, and force Melena Harriet into closing her eyes. * '''Eclipse Beam: '''After trapping his opponent to keep them still, he shoots two scarlet beams from his eyes. The beams can either be concussive, or piercing in nature, in which they are easily capable of cutting through flesh. ** '''Super Eclipse Beam: After absorbing enough energy into his eyes, Alex can fire off an even more powerful version of his signature Eclipse Beam. This spell was used to defeat Vennillion Doomkaiser, despite only skimming his body. This damage was detrimental enough that it fired him to flee. This is even more impressive considering that Ven is a Flame God Slayer. * New Moon: Alex absorbs all the light in an area into his eyes, increasing the power of the Eclipse Beam, but this amount of energy can only be held in temporarily, before it discharges randomly. This spell was used to defeat Vennillion Doomkaiser in combination with the Lunar Eclipse Beam, absorbing his Flame God Slayer Magic. * Lunacy: By making the usual direct eye contact, Alex instills even more fear into his opponent than before, forcing them to hallucinate and go crazy with fear. The added stress can cause a heart attack and, by extension, possibly death. Shadow Magic: '''Alex is capable of using Doomkaiser Style Shadow Magic, which was taught to him by his older sister. He primarily uses it to ensnare his foes to use his Eclipse Beam on them, or stop them from moving to get direct eye contact with them, but the shadows can also be used to cut through substances as hard as iron. The shadows he releases from his body don't exactly act like shadows, being more fluidic until Alex gives them a specific order. The shadows Alex uses are completely physical allowing others to grab onto them, and they require a physical connection with Alex in order to be useable. In the event someone grabs his shadows to pull him in closer, he can simply sever the connection, allowing him to create more shadows to replace them. Alex can also turn into a shadow in order to traverse the battlefield undetected. * '''Shadow Snare: Alex wraps shadows around his opponent restraining their movement. The shadows can however be destroyed by enough magical power being exerted on them. These snares are strong enough to even stop the likes of Jason Gaebolg and Luke Gandor. ** Black Sarcophagus: Alex follows up on the binding aspects of Shadow Snare and completely encases his victim in a cocoon of shadows. This variation was used to ensnare Samson, a rather physically strong individual, with no problems whatsoever. * Shadow Slash: '''Alex moves sharp shadows at his opponent. This spell can easily cut through steel. * '''Shadow Strike: '''Alex covers his fist in shadows and punches his opponent. This greatly increases his punching power. * '''Carbyne: Alex covers his body in shadows, and condenses them, greatly increasing offense and defense. The shadows serve to increase his physical strength, allowing for more effective physical attacks in combat. Alex used this spell to block a sword strike from the physically power Samson, near effortlessly, and an attack from Melena Harriet's Hair Magic, as well as her Metal-Make. Katsu: A magic taught to him by Jason. Although this spell requires the opponent to be intimidated to use, Alex's Lunar Eclipse Eyes compensate for this drawback. This is a speed of light spell that does monumental damage to the opponent, severely burning them. Enhanced Durability: Alex can take a vast amount of punishment, whether it be from sparring with Jason or Luke, or fighting truly powerful mages. He managed to take a direct punch from Jason Gaebolg which cracked the ground in the area of impact and create a small crater, but still get back to his feet afterwards with just a bruise. Enhanced Strength: Alex's strength pales in comparison to that of his comrades in the Spartoi, but he is still rather physically fit. He was capable of grabbing and pulling Melena Harriet by her hair when the latter attempted to attack him using her Hair Magic. Enhanced Speed: Alex is rather light on his feet. He is capable of moving fast enough to block attacks with his Carbyne spell, and avoid assaults conducted towards him by Vennillion Doomkaiser. He even managed to dodge a bullet shot at his back by Robbie of Team Kirin, without turning around. Immense Magic Power: As the heir to the Patriarch title of the Doomkaiser Family, Alex is considered the most powerful Doomkaiser of the current generation. He was capable of holding off the entirety of Team Kirin on his own, and evenly combat Melena Harriet, as well as defeat Vennillion Doomkaiser. When exerting a large amount of Magic power, his aura is colored blood red. Trivia Alexander is named after Alexander the Great of Greece. Alex's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Member Category:Eye Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User